


Whispered Spells

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Harry Potter, Draco needs to get a normal sleep schedule, Fluff, Harry Potter Needs a Hug, Harry's being overworked by the ministry and Hermione is concerned, Healer Draco Malfoy, Its all just fluff tho, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:20:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24094228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In which Harry is tired and over-worked, Hermione is concerned, and Draco needs to get his sleep schedule under control, dammit!EXCERPT:“...Harry?” Draco whispered. Harry half opened his eyes, looking at Draco.“Did I wake you?” he murmured.“No, I was awake already,” Draco answered, brushing a hand through Harry’s tangled hair. “Are you hurt?”
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 115





	Whispered Spells

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all! I was scrolling through my Pinterest feed when I saw a post that someone had re-blogged from Tumblr with Drarry headcannon's. One of them was "Draco whispering healing spells when Harry comes home late from a secret mission" and I decided to fill that one out! I hope you enjoy!
> 
> xx,  
> CJ

  
  


Every part of his body ached. 

Harry stumbled through the door at around three in the morning, sore and bruised, ready to collapse into bed and stay there for the foreseeable future. The Department had been sending him on more and more high-risk missions, and though he had yet to be seriously injured, he wasn’t sure he could make it much longer without ending up at Mungo’s.

“Harry…” Hermione had said when she’d come over to his office for their weekly Tuesday lunch to find him with a gash healing across his arm and dark bags under his eyes. He’d been out on a mission just the day before, not getting home until eleven. “You can’t carry on like this. You’ll burn out, and then what?”

And now here he was, almost a month later, at three in the morning, battered up, but with a day off from work the next day. He mindlessly removed his cloak, hung it up, toed off his work boots, and dropped his bag by the door. He quietly walked into the kitchen, pouring himself a cup of water, before heading towards the bedroom.

He tiptoed around lightly, so as not to wake Draco, slipping off his blood-stained robes and putting on a stretched out Slytherin jersey of Draco’s. He practically fell into bed, turning over onto his side and moving closer to the lump that was his boyfriend. Draco turned sleepily to face Harry, blinking a few times before fully opening his eyes.

“...Harry?” Draco whispered. Harry half opened his eyes, looking at Draco.

“Did I wake you?” he murmured.

“No, I was awake already,” Draco answered, brushing a hand through Harry’s tangled hair. “Are you hurt?”

“No, just a little battered,” Harry yawned, rolling over to lay on his stomach. Draco removed the hand from his hair to stroke up and down Harry’s bruised back. He reached over towards his nightstand, grabbing his wand before turning back to Harry and whispering a variety of healing spells.

“That should do the trick,” he whispered, placing his wand back down and curling up next to Harry. “I love you,”

“Love you too, Dray,” Harry whispered back, snuggling down closer.

When their next Tuesday lunch came around, and Hermione asked him if the Department had been putting him on less missions, and remarked on how he looked ‘so much better than usual’, Harry just smiled, mentally thanking Draco for everything he had done.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this! I've been writing a lot of Drarry recently, so feel free to read some of my other works! If you feel so inclined, please leave a comment and kudos, they always make my day!
> 
> xx,  
> CJ


End file.
